fancharactersoriginal_characters_welcomefandomcom-20200213-history
Zabrak Zephos
Physical Description: Zabrak is a fairly muscular troll. He is 6’8" He has semi-long, straight, black hair. His horns stick straight up in the air. Weapons of Choice: Depending on the situation Zabrak will weild 1 of 2 swords, Vengence or Vanguard. Vengance Vengance’s blade is 6’ long 7" wide, and the hilt and the hiltguard add up to a total of 7" long. Giving Vengance a total length of 6’7". Zabraz also likes to use his fists. He prefers up close and personal over any form of ranged attacks Vanguard He also weilds a sword named Vanguard. A 6'7" long Black Steel Katana. The hilt is made of Purple Heartwood and the grip is made of a red woven cloth. Background Zabrak grew up without his Lusus to take care of him. His Lusus died when he was 1.5 sweeps old. So he grew up a very self reliant person. Until his sister GA came along that is. GA was another purple blooded troll that was orphaned, but thats another story. As Zabrak grew up he found a lot of difficulty keeping his anger under control. He didnt really have any friends. He only started making friends when he discovered Trollian at the age of 6 sweeps. When Zabrak was 7 sweeps old he started his first sgrub session. One day after his session (Presumably he won) he woke up in his hive. He hasnt heard from any of his friends since and he presumes them, and his previous matesprit to be dead. He also only remembers bits and peices of the session. Personalities Zabrak has a few different personalities. Theres normal Zabrak, Triggered Zabrak, and Trickster Zabrak. The worst of the listed being the Triggered. 'Normal:' When Zabrak isnt Trickster or has been Triggered. Hes a generally calm and peaceful person. Unless you piss him off. Zabrak has anger issues and once hes pissed off. He doesnt calm down well. If he becomes too angry he can snap and trigger. At his normal, calm, self. Zabrak likes to act tough, and when it comes to people he cares about hes very careful about what he does/says, lest he anger them. Hes a very caring person, even if he doesnt know you. If he notices something up. He WILL try to figure out whats wrong. He is also very headstrong and likes to try and be the hero. Which tends to get him put in very bad situations. Which most of the time end up life threatening. 'Triggered:' This is the worst time to encounted Zabrak. When he is in this state he has every last bit of his rage coarsing throughout his body, and he takes full advantage of that rage. He also takes full advantage of his Knight of Rage abilities. Moving incredibly fast and striking extremely hard. While hes in this state he doesnt notice pain at all. This can make him incredibly powerful, but it can also be deadly for himself. If someone doesnt calm him down, he will more than likely die from fighting in this state. Depending on how he was triggered he may have an obsession with blood during this state. o▬ He Is starting to learn to control himself in this state. ▬o 'Trickster:' When Zabrak becomes trickster he is just like any other trickster. When he is trickster he wears: • a light purple T-Shirt • Black, pinstriped slacks • Black, purple polka dotted suspenders. • Clown makeup similar to Gamzee's normal makeup. Except with diamonds painted over his eyes. • A red clown nose on his nose • And a black, light purple polka dotted top hat. WHEN HE IS TRICKSTER HE SPEAKS IN ALL CAPS WITHOUT HIS QUIRKS Triggered-Trickster: This has only happened once, and it was pretty bad. He gets al lteh hyperactivity of a trickster combo'd with the pure rage of his triggered self. Last time he was in this mode he wanted to taste everyones blood, but surprisingly didnt want to kill anyone. when he is in this state he speaks in all lower caps and his quirk disappears. Relationships: Category:Characters